


南海姑娘（龚子棋x黄子弘凡）

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *短打/不是性转/高杨客串*渔村背景/南方的海太过缠绵*BGM：南海姑娘-王菲





	南海姑娘（龚子棋x黄子弘凡）

“啊，南海姑娘，何必太过悲伤；年纪轻轻只十六半，旧梦失去，有新侣作伴。”

1.

“椰风挑动银浪，夕阳躲云偷看。看见金色的沙滩上，独坐一位美丽的姑娘。”

初夏，椰树林旁的长椅总是乘凉的好地方，旁边还有一个简陋的公交站牌，角度恰当时还能遮遮阳。  
十六岁的黄子弘凡从吃了早饭就开始耗在这里。

阳光斑驳地打在脸上，他有些睁不开眼。

中午那班车里没有走下来自己要等的人，然后就迷迷糊糊地睡了一下午吗？  
【现在是几点来着？】

这时，阵阵汽笛声透过椰林传了过来。

【糟了！】

躺在长椅上的少年一下蹿了起来，撒开腿就往港口跑。

2.

“眼睛星样灿烂，眉似新月弯弯。穿着一件红色的纱笼，红得像她嘴上的槟榔。”

站在船头的男人把绳索套上，缓缓把自己的小渔船拉进港。  
刚固定好船就被少年的飞扑撞了一个趔趄。

龚子棋差点就摔进了海里。  
而始作俑者正踮着脚，两手紧紧箍着自己的腰不放。

还没脸没皮笑嘻嘻地仰头问道：“棋哥你今天捞着什么好东西了？”

男人没有直接回答，他把少年那八爪鱼一样缠着自己的手扒拉了下来：  
“你别带着一脚的泥踩我船上。”

少年被赶回了岸上。

龚子棋拎着岸边水泵的塑胶水管刷刷地冲着黄子弘凡的腿。

年轻的渔船船主健壮又干练，结实的肌肉能把黑背心撑满，两条修长的手臂露在外面，尼龙裤收紧在脚腕。  
矮了半头的少年跟罚站一样乖乖地任水冲刷，短裤短袖松垮垮地挂在身上。

一路跑到港口溅起的泥和沙都粘在了脚背和小腿肚上，脚趾还不安分地搓着。

 

“泥是黄色的，你又去车站了。”男人用了陈述句。  
少年依旧嬉皮笑脸，没有否认，只是把之前的问题重复了一遍：

“今天捞着什么好东西了吗？”

龚子棋拧上了水龙头，“来。”

 

涂了新漆的甲板上有一个显眼的把手，一把拉开后，下面居然是个宽大的水箱，出海捞到的奇奇怪怪的东西都可以扔进去先养着。

男人整个手臂都探进了水箱里，不一会儿摸出了一个小海螺，轻轻地抛了过去。

少年双手接过，仔细一看，“哟！这不是椰子螺吗？怎么这么小！”

“你可以试着把它养大，搞不好里面会有美乐珠。”龚子棋居然难得地跟黄子弘凡说了句玩笑话。

“谢谢棋哥！”

少年笑得眉眼弯弯。

3.

“她在轻叹，叹那无情郎，想到泪汪汪，湿了红色纱笼白衣裳。”

龚子棋抱着黄子弘凡坐上了角落的木箱。  
少年叉开双腿，膝盖跪上了箱面，紧紧夹着男人肌肉结实的大腿。

刚开始抽条的身体有些纤瘦，细胳膊细腿被人圈在怀里，毛茸茸的头正好抵上龚子棋的下巴。

粗糙的盐粒结在男人胸前，他忍不住探出舌尖舔了一下。

天边最后一抹色彩没入地平线，狭小的船舱也随之陷入昏暗。

小渔船摇摇晃晃，浓烈的雄性气息萦绕在鼻尖，裹住了黄子弘凡残存的意识。

 

“别去车站等了，”沉默了很久的男人终于出声，“高杨这个暑假去气象站实习，不回来。”

少年突然觉得鼻尖涌上酸楚，眼泪莫名其妙就落了下来。

“哦...”

连尾音都带着委屈。

【完了，小孩儿好像生气了】

“... ...”

“哎...”，龚子棋认命地撩起少年的上衣，摸上了他瘦削的脊背，“别哭啊...”

得，小皮孩儿一哭自己就没脾气了。

 

被海水泡得有些发白起皱的指尖蹭了蹭少年抿紧的嘴唇，被赌气的小孩儿一口咬住。

“别哭了，”男人的手指探了进去，“来。”

刚刮过的胡茬还是有点扎，温热的鼻息一扑一扑，喘息在船舱里回荡。

 

小渔船在晚风中和海浪一起轻轻摇晃。

“七点半了，”龚子棋从皱巴巴的盒子里抽出一根烟，冲黄子弘凡努了努嘴，“还不回家？”

“啊！”

少年一下蹦了起来，七手八脚地套上衣服，还特意腾出一只手抢走了男人叼在嘴里的烟。

“别抽了，抽烟短命。”

然后踮脚在男人的唇上狠狠地亲了一下。

“我还指望你多活几年呢！”

回应他的是一声轻笑。

“好。”

4.

“啊，南海姑娘，何必太过悲伤；年纪轻轻，只十六半，旧梦失去，有新侣作伴。”

靠岸的海水清清浅浅。

绷紧的纤绳串起了一大片塑料桶，木板在一波又一波海浪中浮浮沉沉。

少年踩着船头一跃而起，轻松上岸。  
他光着脚飞快地往家跑，踏碎了一路月影。

 

洗干净的小椰子螺被扔进了客厅的鱼缸，里面躺着十来个品类各异的漂亮贝壳和海螺。

“阿黄你这一整天的又跑哪儿去了？”，母亲的声音从客厅传来。  
黄子弘凡掀开盖在菜碗上的不锈钢盘，哇，还给我留了点肉，亲妈！

“棋哥教我打水手结了！”，饿了一天的少年手都没洗就开始往嘴里塞肉。  
“别老去麻烦人家！人家一个人过活挺不容易的！”

“嗯...”，腮帮子鼓鼓的阿黄含糊其辞，“所以高杨...什么时候回来...”  
“啥？你说大声点！”

少年就着汤咽下一大口饭，“没事啦！谢谢亲妈给我留饭！”  
“别跟我贫！吃完了自己洗碗！”  
“遵命！”

【我知道不该，但我还敢。】

 

龚子棋在黑暗中点上一根烟，走上船头拧亮了煤油灯。  
昏黄的光点亮起，加入了港口星星点点的夜。

男人裸着上身坐在船头，吐出的白烟散在腥咸的海风中，不远处就是小渔村。

十六岁少年的喜悲来去都那么轻易。

他完全相信明天黄子弘凡会跟个没事人一样，跑到车站旁不死心地等。  
【就像在机场等一艘渔船靠港。】

然后又会等不到，又会跑来港口，又会一头撞进自己怀里。

【但是没关系呀。】

椰风挑动银浪，冰凉的海水轻轻舔上了男人的脚踝。

年轻的我们还有很多时光可以消磨。

-END-


End file.
